This Is Home
by Poohdog
Summary: Song-fic. Switchfoot's This Is Home. Memories of the three traitors in the last generation of the Blacks, Andromeda, Sirius, and Regulus. One-Shot


**JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. Switchfoot plays/sings This is Home. I own nothing. Okay? Okay.**

_I've got my memories_

Andromeda Black held a picture in her hands. It had been taken years ago, far enough in the past that Cissy's smile showed that she was still missing two baby teeth missing. She kept grinning and giggling in the picture, her blue eyes glittering as Bella twisted her around the room in some strange kind of dance. Bella's own face was still young and jubilant. Her eyes were bright; she was innocent. Andromeda saw the younger version of herself laughing and clapping along to the music, occasionally joining in on her sisters' dance, making them a sort of circle of three, and sometimes dashing away to dance by herself, though always near her two sisters. She couldn't have been more than eight or nine. It was before any of them had started Hogwarts. Andromeda watched as Bella lifted Cissy off her feet, making the little girl's face twist into what most have been a happy sort of shriek as the younger Andromeda's face began to laugh. That seemed so long ago.

_Always inside of me_

She wanted to cry, to sob and whimper and weep. But instead, she picked herself up and went to work because Blacks don't cry when their husband dies. So she let it burn, let it smolder, resenting her family all the more because she felt if she could simply cry it wouldn't hurt so bad. If she could just cry, maybe she would be able to sleep in her bed and not go crawling to the couch every night, maybe Nymphadora and Remus wouldn't be taking turns playing "make her eat", and maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't feel the need to break every mirror she came across because maybe if her mind didn't know she looked like a Black, it would let her cry as if she truly never remembered being anything but a Tonks.

_But I can't go back_

A girl in her dorm had woken up and she glared across the room at Andromeda. "Pig," the girl growled at her before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. Andromeda returned to her book, doing her best to ignore the comment. She had to admit, it was one of the more creative names she had been called since the story had come out. Pig was referring to a love of mud. She twirled the small ring around her left ring finger. She was indeed a mud lover; it was to a mud-blood named Ted Tonks to whom she had given her heart, her body, and soon her name. There was no returning to how things had been. It was far too late for that.

_Back to how it was_

"Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin," Andromeda focused on as the hat slid over her head.

"Slytherin really? Are you sure about that?" it replied back. Andromeda nearly jumped in surprise. Sure, she knew the hat could talk. Bella had already told her that. But she hadn't thought about how surprising it would be that it could read your mind. "Or that it thinks you ought to be somewhere other than Slytherin?" the hat asked. Andromeda glared before realizing the hat couldn't technically see her since it was in front of her eyes. Which got her thinking about how the hat didn't have eyes so it couldn't see at all, which made her think about if the hat ever got jealous when it looked through people's memories of things they had _seen_. She heard the hat chuckle. "You think things through very carefully. You would do very well in Ravenclaw."

"No I wouldn't," Andromeda replied stubbornly. "I belong in Slytherin."

"You do seem very sure. Although perhaps that is only because your sister is there already."

"So?" she protested, realizing the hat would contradict her if she said otherwise.

"Quick learner too," the hat commented. "Ravenclaw would be a very good choice."

"I want to be in Slytherin."

"Stubborn aren't you? Alright, if there's no way I can persuade you, it better be SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out.

"Thank you," Andromeda thought as she took off the hat. She thought she heard it chuckle just before she handed it over to Professor Slughorn and glided down to the Slytherin table. Bella smiled at her as Andromeda sat down and gave her the best version of a hug she could why they were still sitting. Stupid hat, she'd thought. Of course she belonged in Slytherin. Of course she would still be best friends with Bella even if she was in Ravenclaw, but it was just nicer to be in the same house. It didn't occur to her how few years she had before Bella would no longer be her best friend when in contradicted with being Lord Voldemort's servant.

_I believe you now_

She thought that surely they must be wrong. Logically, of course, she knew that was exactly the sort of thing her sister was capable of doing. But she couldn't face it. So she had turned around and prepared to head to work like it was a normal day instead of the day she got the news that Sirius Black was actually innocent but unfortunately, he had been killed the previous night by Bellatrix Lestrange. In her mind she saw a ten year old girl with curly black hair trying to get a toddling Sirius to say Bella. It was only the sight of her daughter in a hospital bed that drew her back to reality and into fear.

_I've come too far_

Narcissa held out the letters from Ted, the application to St. Mungo's, and the muggle book Andromeda had borrowed. They both knew what it meant. They both knew eventually Andromeda would be gone. She was so different anymore from who she was supposed to be as a Black. There was no turning around. Which was why Narcissa wouldn't tell; because the longer she kept quiet, the longer Andromeda stayed.

_No I can't go back_

Andromeda woke up in the hospital the adrenaline gone. She'd disapparated from her aunt and uncle's house with Ted. The bones in her arm were shattered, a cut had been healed along her collarbone, and her concussion had been helped. There was no returning to the home of the Black family.

_Back to how it was_

Narcissa yelped in joy as the train came to a stop and Andromeda and Bella ran toward her. Bella scooped her up in a huge hug, pulling her arms around the baby of the family despite the scowls from their mother that this behavior was unacceptable. They were fourteen, twelve, and ten; they were sisters who were happiest when they were together. Ten years later, they were happiest when they were apart.

_Created for a place I've never known_

She'd heard them called mud and filth and all manner of things before. But those thoughts didn't enter her head in that instant his lips first pressed against hers. The feeling was thrilling and amazing, as if that was where she was supposed to be, as if she had always been meant to kiss Ted Tonks. And then he pulled away, and reality hit her hard making her feel empty and queasy. And then, somehow, she heard her voice telling her to kiss her again, and found herself kissing back this time, and that was exactly where she was supposed to me at that moment.

_This is home_

"I do," her voice stated, unwavering as she looked him in the eye. He smiled at her. She wasn't about to say that she wasn't at all sad her family wasn't here but she was happy to be his, to have him be hers.

_Now I'm finally where I belong_

She was in his arms again as he kissed her for the first time as her husband in front of only his family. And there was a piece of paper that was copied from the muggle document to the Ministry of Magic that said, officially, a Black was meant to be in the arms of a Tonks.

_Where I belong_

Andromeda Black was living in a small flat in a muggle neighborhood. Well, the girl who had been Andromeda Black was living there. She was actually Andromeda Tonks. Andromeda Black had tons of gold and an influential family who would never allow her to live in such a place. Andromeda Tonks felt secure in the arms of the man who played with her hair after they both got back from real, true work instead of a day of flattering members of the Ministry. Andromeda Black had only felt secure with two sisters who had long changed too much to give her comfort.

_Yeah this is home_

She tugged desperately at his hand, moving it over her head to get it from its position around her shoulders to the surface of her growing stomach. His eyes grew wide as he smiled, the tips of his fingers taking in the fluttering of the baby's kick.

_I've been searching for a place of my own_

She'd always been the middle, the medium. When it came to controlling her temper, she was better than Bella but worse than Cissy. In comparing her looks, people would say that Bella was dark and beautiful, Cissy was fair and lovely, and Andromeda, well, she was somewhere in-between dark and fair which made her somewhat pretty. She wasn't as strong as Bella but she wasn't as weak as Cissy either. And then Ted came and he called her beautiful; he debated with her letting her use her mind which showed how useful it was to have a temper that could still use reason and be reasoned with; and Andromeda Black showed just how strong she could be, strong enough to break out of the middle, leaving two names on the tree where there had been three.

_Now I've found it_

The little girl was so tiny. Her body was pink, and if Andromeda hadn't been the one to give birth to her only minutes before, she probably would have laughed at the baby's misshapen head. As it was, she didn't notice. All she noticed was how pretty she thought this baby was and from the look on Ted's face, he thought the exact same thing.

_Maybe this is home_

Andromeda Tonks jumped on to the bed and began shaking her husband of ten years to wake him up, a grin on her face. She had made so much noise running through the house when she had left work with the news that she had probably woken up Nymphadora. Frankly, she didn't care. Slowly, Ted opened his eyes. "He's gone!" Andromeda yelled excitedly.

"Who's gone?" he asked sleepily.

"You-Know-Who!"

"I- You-Know-Who?" he said, his eyes opening all the way. She nodded feverishly. Ted laughed as he sat straight up and kissed her as Andromeda heard a crash by the bedroom door. Ted let her go as he got out of bed and grabbed the little girl who was in the doorway, laughing excitedly. Nymphadora was smiling like crazy even though she couldn't possibly understand just what it meant when the war had been going on since before she was born. Home was finding excitement and joy together.

_Yeah this is home_

"He's back," Nymphadora said, her voice un-quavering. "I believe Dumbledore. He's back."

Andromeda met Ted's eyes. She had hoped beyond belief that You-Know-Who was really dead but how could something so destructive ever really die? "I believe him too," she told her daughter as Ted nodded. And she couldn't help the tears from falling, none of them could. Home was being able to cry without being alone.

* * *

_Belief over misery_

Sirius Black was ten years old and crying alone in his room. His mother would scold him if she saw him cry. He wasn't supposed to be crying because a blood-traitor left. But he didn't understand. Andromeda loved him. Sirius knew she did. So he made himself snuffle until he could shake off the tears. She wouldn't leave him like this unless she had to, right?

_I've seen the enemy_

Sirius yelled at her to stop it as he saw his oldest cousin yell the word, the unforgivable curse. He saw the red light dart, missing Andromeda's head by inches. Her eyes were full of fear and pain. Bellatrix's were full of anger. Sirius was afraid. And his mind was twisted and confused. If Andromeda was the traitor, the bad guy, why was Bellatrix the one he was afraid of?

_And I won't go back_

"Another Black eh? Oh but you are different aren't you?" the hat's voice rang in his head. It seemed amused by his brain. "You're not sure you want to be in Slytherin. You're not sure you don't want to be there, but you're not sure if you do."

"Yes," Sirius agreed. He really didn't know right now. Everything was so jumbled. Andromeda, his favorite of his cousins, had left the family in January; she had been in Slytherin. His mother and Bellatix had hit her with spells her because of it; they had both been Slytherins. Cissy and Uncle Alphard had gone to see Andromeda's wedding and had never tried to curse or hex her; they had also been Slytherins. But the boy, the boy with glasses and messy hair on the train, he wanted to be a Gryffindor.

"Good then you won't argue with me at all when I put you in GRYFFINDOR!"

_Back to how it was_

He was the one who swore under his breath as his brother walked toward the Slytherin table. A quick glance back showed him Narcissa smiling with relief. James looked over at him sympathetically. Sirius shrugged it off. Sure he and Regulus had been best friends when they were little. They were all each other had. But as far as Sirius was concerned, Regulus had just made his choice. No one but Regulus could have talked him out of his decision. Regulus never tried to change his brother's opinion.

_And I got my heart set on what happens next_

"Sirius," Regulus said lightly, standing in the doorway. Sirius didn't look up as he shoved the last of his things in his trunk. He looked around at the Gryffindor colors, the muggle pictures, and his one school picture all scattered on the wall of his room. They could deal with them being here. "You can- you don't have to-"

"Move," Sirius told him and pushed his way out the door with his trunk, his wand in his pocket. He didn't let himself think about being a little boy with a brother who he had played with every day. He didn't let himself think about his cousins. He just thought about getting away.

_I got my eyes wide it's not over yet_

The motorbike clattered to the ground without gaining itself a second glance from its owner, a man of twenty-one who was rushing toward Hagrid. A howl full of tears was coming to his mouth. Hagrid's huge hand fell on his shoulder, trying to comfort him but he didn't even know the whole story. How could he help? Sirius pleaded for Harry, hoping to hold that one trace of his best friend, of his true family in his arms again. But Hagrid was insistent that Dumbledore said Harry needed to go to the Dursleys. Sirius felt more tears threatening his eyes but he forced himself not to let them fall.

Dumbledore thought he was the traitor but Sirius would prove him otherwise. He would catch him, the murderous snitch. He was going to catch Peter Pettigrew. Harry would be his soon enough, as soon as the rat confessed. Sirius told Hagrid to take the motorbike. Hagrid could have it. Apparating would work better for capturing Peter and a motorcycle wasn't a good method of travel with a baby. He wouldn't need it. And then he left to get the true traitor.

_We are miracles and we're not alone_

"So that passage is really long," James said, making himself grin. Sirius saw Remus quickly struggle to get to his feet.

"Oh relax. You look like the last thing you need to be doing is running," Sirius told him.

"We brought you clean clothes in case you want them," Peter added. "I mean you have yours from yesterday but they're all torn up."

"What are you doing here?" Remus managed to stutter out, his face pale. Sirius didn't know if that was because he was scared or because he had a large bleeding scratch on his arm. "I told you to stay away!"

"And we told you we're your friends," James sighed.

"I could bite you!" Remus yelled as best he could, causing himself to cough. Sirius reached into his bag and pulled out a flask with water in it. He handed it over. Remus, still coughing, looked at him warily.

"You drink it," Sirius instructed, rolling his eyes. James sat down cross-legged next to Remus.

"I'm-" cough, "-a werewolf," Remus reminded, as if the scars visible on his arms, chest, and legs since he was sitting in his underwear weren't enough to convey that message.

"Duh," Peter told him as he settled on the ground. "We got that." Sirius shoved the flask into Remus's mouth. The scrawnier boy finally reached out and took it with his hands, taking a drink, his coughing subsiding. He swallowed, as he brought it away from his mouth and looked at Sirius uncertainly.

"Do you want it back?" he asked skeptically

"Eh, you can keep it if you want," Sirius told him with a shrug. Then he reached out and took it back. "I just want a drink first," he declared, taking a large gulp from it, making sure his mouth fit around the bottle top. Remus's eyes got wide as Sirius sat down and handed the flask back.

"Don't you- Most people-"

"We can read you know," Sirius told him. "Even if we don't do it often. We found out you can't infect anyone unless you bite them. It doesn't matter if I drink from something you've drunk from."

"Well, yeah, but most people-"

"In case you hadn't notice, Moony, we're not most people," James declared. "So why didn't you tell us how painful it was to transform? We heard you changing back from the passage," he continued, his voice changing from light to concerned. Remus looked away.

"I didn't think it mattered."

"Of course it does!" Peter yelped in surprise. "We're your friends!"

"Yeah!" Sirius agreed. "We're your friends. We don't want you to be alone during that. It's astonishing that you haven't killed yourself yet." James's head darted around to glare at Sirius but Remus smiled.

"That's what I think every time," he agreed. "But there's no other way than alone."

"Yes there is," James said, dropping his glare instantly. "Remus, have you heard of Animagi?" And that was the decision, no matter how much Remus protested. Marauders would never leave another Marauder to struggle by themselves.

_Yeah, this is home_

Sirius closed the door of his house, finding himself on Grimmauld Place but with no intention of ever entering Number 12 again. He raised his hand to call the Knight Bus.

_Now I'm finally where I belong_

He arrived at James's house, and, without question, the other boy took him inside. Without a question, the Potters accepted him. They loved him. Perhaps not as much as their son, Sirius reasoned, but enough that if he made a choice the disagreed with, they would still love him. It was more than his biological parents had ever done.

_Where I belong_

Sirius wouldn't have done this if James hadn't agreed to go with him. He needed to say hello, needed to tell her he had run away. Finding her had been difficult. He'd finally gotten the address when Mrs. Potter had asked a friend of hers who was a healer in St. Mungo's in Artifacts if they knew where Andromeda lived. Some how or another, a letter had gotten to Sirius two days later with the address so here he was, standing with James in front of the door.

_Yeah, this is home._

A part of him wanted to stay there and watch them forever. It was like some strange guarantee that eventually Sirius would be alright. He watched the glances of silent but warm communication between his cousin and her husband. Their little girl was a happy little thing for the most part and obviously loved. Sirius saw it as proof that Black runaways could not only have a life; they could have the type of love that gave them far more of a home than Sirius had grown up in.

_I've been searching for a place of my own_

Death Eaters, Death Eaters, Death Eaters. That was supposed to be his fate. But Sirius didn't want that. He wanted to fight them. He could become an Auror but he didn't want the extra training, not now when he thought he should just be fighting.

_Now I've found it_

The Order of the Phoenix. He could fight them, the other side.

_Maybe this is home_

Sirius stared around to see not only other Order members, who he needed to be introduced to, but James and Lily, Remus, and Peter. The people who made up his family for all intents and purposes, the people that made up his home.

_Yeah, this is home_

Sirius's dread was heavy as he walked up the stone steps to Number Twelve. He didn't want to be here. He had never wanted to be back here. For a moment he thought about running away and then he felt Remus's hand on his shoulder. Dumbledore looked at him knowingly, sympathetically maybe. It would never bring good memories, but at least he would have part of his real family here. As much as he hated the house, he would still have a piece of his true home.

* * *

_And now, after all my searching_

Kreacher appeared back to him looking terrified and half dead. He collapsed when he came up next to Regulus but he was there; he was alive. Regulus picked him up and took him to the kitchen. Slowly he awoke again and told Regulus his story. He told him where the cave was and where, exactly, it was hidden.

_After all my questions_

For years he had watched and hoped that he could someday join. Now it made him sick. He had never liked mud-bloods. They were awful and it was disgusting to have to go to school with them, not to mention how some people actually married them. It was no better than marrying muggles. But he found quickly that he didn't want to kill them. Regulus discovered that he didn't want to kill period. He realized that the Dark Lord he had so admired, that he begged Bellatrix to tell him about for so long, was terrifying and cruel to everyone, including his followers. And the clenching, that feeling of guilt, tightened in his stomach.

_I'm gonna call it home_

The first time Bellatrix brought him, he had been excited. He thought he was finally meeting the brilliant Dark Lord; he thought the circle of Death Eaters would be like a new family. His old one was so awful. It had split and torn. Bellatrix never had any time for anyone but the Dark Lord, Andromeda was long gone, Narcissa made an effort to be unresponsive and cold, and Sirius was off on the other side. Regulus decided that he would find his place here.

_I've got a brand new mindset_

He was whimpering. Regulus had laughed when he had gotten to accompany Malfoy and some others in a muggle-baiting. But now the end had come and they were supposed to kill them all. The fun was over. And Regulus was standing next to a boy his own age who had tried to fight him, stupid muggle. But as he tried to talk bravely, he whimpered and Regulus became very aware of the blood flowing through his veins, aware that the other boy's blood was still running through his. Shakily he let down his wand and turned toward the door. A chill came over him as he met a pair of red eyes.

"Avada Kedavra," the defigured man hissed as if he were merely saying hello to the muggle boy. His eyes never fully left Regulus as the muggle fell to the ground. "You failed your test. Crucio." And then there had been pain and Regulus couldn't help but think that he was supposed to be a pureblood. The Dark Lord wasn't supposed to hurt him. The curse lifted after what seemed like years. Still, all he could think about, beside the pain, was that he was a pureblood and the Dark Lord didn't truly appear to care. Then he thought of the muggle boy and how he didn't deserve to die. And then he had thrown up, though he was never sure if it was because of the pain from the curse or the disgust from the death.

_I can finally see the sunset_

From Kreacher's description, he knew he was going to die. And he was glad. Sure, maybe he could tell Kreacher to take him back once the new locket was in the bowl. But really, what was the point? Then the Dark Lord would end up killing Regulus in person instead of through a potion. Because Regulus couldn't kill anyone, muggle or traitor. But if he went back, the Dark Lord might see what Regulus had done. His work might be in vain. So Regulus knew he was going to die when he made his decision as he lay fully clothed on his bed that evening. Then he thought he'd better get some sleep, which made him laugh, a strange sound echoing around his room. He was resting up so he could die.

_I'm gonna call it home_

"You're just as certain as your brother was when he got up here, really," the hat told him.

"Yeah?" Regulus thought unsurely. He wasn't certain at all but maybe that hat thought he was. Regulus didn't know where he wanted to be. His eyes were shut tight to avoid their gazes. Both his brother and Narcissa were staring at him, pleading for him to end up at their table.

"Oh yes. Both of you completely unsure of where you want to go. It's really a surprise. All three of your cousins were positive they wanted to be in Slytherin. All of them had to convince me not to put them in other houses. But you and your brother don't know where you want to be and yet I know right where to put you."

"You do? Really?"

"Very much so. Definitely SLYTHERIN!"

_This is home_

People liked him here. They asked him how he was when they saw him in the morning. They remembered things about him like his favorite foods and what music he liked. Regulus decided he liked being in Slytherin where his name got him constant respect. It wasn't like at home where one morning he would be the darling, the young prize of the Blacks, and the next he would be forgotten in the latest crisis.

_Now I'm finally where I belong_

People screamed around him as he caught the snitch, the end of the game. He laughed joyously with the team, being hugged by the captain. They loved him, admired him. Slughorn praised him for good grades and smiled at him, letting him come to all of his parties, even as a second year. Here at Hogwarts, Regulus was in his element. He felt he could stay there forever.

_Where I belong_

"And my cousin Araminta, now she's on here too and..." Regulus toned at his mother as he stared at the tapestry in front of him. She was going on about it with pride again. But Regulus wasn't looking at the names she was bragging about. He looked at the scorch marks all over it. The most recent one sat between Bella and Cissy. The line connecting Bellatrix to Rodolphus Lestrange had failed to cross over where Andromeda's name had once been. Narcissa's line to Lucius Malfoy had failed to cover the burn as well. Regulus stared at them longer, the lines drifting between people. He noticed how they never covered the burn marks. Really, they should. Traitors had to be forgotten but instead they were left with a place, always, just standing there to show that someone had been there. Someone had been part of the family and decided that something else was more important than the people they'd left behind. Regulus glared at the burn mark between Narcissa and Bellatrix and then looked over at his own name. That was where he would always be, always his place. And he would be sure not to have it burned even if everyone else around him got hit by flame._  
_

_Yeah, this is home_

Regulus dropped his trunk in his room and stared around. His mother had only briefly said hello before starting to yell at fourteen-year-old Sirius for someone he had snubbed at school. Their father hadn't even bothered to leave his room to greet his sons. Regulus began putting up Slytherin colors in his room. They would make him feel at home when he was, well, technically home.

_I've been searching for a place of my own_

He didn't like being here, back at Grimmauld Place. Sure he had the admiration he had at school now that Sirius was gone, now that he was the prize son. But there was something that wasn't the same. This place had a strange, rickety sort of feeling; Hogwarts felt as if it would be there forever. But he tried to find a place outside of school. He followed Bellatrix to the Dark Lord.

_Now I've found it_

That was supposed to be it, wasn't it? The Dark Lord was supposed to make him finally feel at home now that he had left school. But slowly, he realized, that the gift of Hogwarts hadn't been the admiration. It had been the stability. He wanted stability. Regulus had figured out what home was. Now he just needed to get to it.

_Maybe this is home_

He was going to die. Regulus Black stared at his ceiling, at the mark he had painted so long ago. He was going to die. Shouldn't he be scared? Be crying?

_This is home_

He chuckled instead of crying. Death was stable. The world was not. The house of Black hadn't been a home since the war had finally touched it, back when Andromeda left. Hogwarts had served as a home, as protection but he had finished his seventh year already. Serving the Dark Lord was in no way homey. It was erratic and frightening. No, there was one thing stable that Regulus could see in his future and that was death, and it was coming fast no matter what he did.

* * *

_Now I know…_

As she disapparated from the House of Black with Ted, both of them wounded from the fight with aunt and older sister.

As he shoved the last of his belongings in his trunk and prepared to leave the House of Black forever.

As he got in the boat with Kreacher.

_Yeah this is home…_

In Ted's arms, his lips on her. Passionate, caring love.

In a hug from his friends, giving him the strength of a Quidditch player, the bravery of a werewolf, or the admiration of a fan. Strong, compassionate love.

In knowing he was entering something that had been around longer than human memory and still hadn't changed. Secure, constant, the painful love of Death.

_I've come too far_

He knew what would happen. But there were no other options. Death was looking at him whether he stayed or not. But he could either die only for himself, in shame, or he could die fighting a tyrant in a way no "good guy" would be able to. No good guy could possibly figure out where the cave was hidden. Regulus took the cup and began to drink the potion, the poison.

_And I won't go back_

Remus wanted him to go back to Number Twelve but he didn't say anything. Tonks was the same way. Moody was slightly more vocal about said point but still, he didn't force him to return to his childhood home. So he left with them, left to fight for Harry. He didn't want to go back when there was a fight involving his main link to James. And even when the fight was over, Sirius didn't go back.

_Yeah, this is home_

Andromeda Tonks knew death as well as any of the living could. She had watched the art of killing take over her older sister. She had lived through both wars and seen the deaths in the newspaper. For years she had worked in St. Mungo's in Spell Damages, and she knew all about the death of the mind by the shrieks of those tortured or the blabberings of those hit by a memory charm. Through time spent around the ever growing Weasley family after the war, Andromeda had heard the stories about the Horcruxes, about the death of the soul. She'd lost her husband, her daughter, her sister, her friends, and her son-in-law to the death of the body. So in her end, Andromeda wasn't afraid, and she wasn't willing to fight. Teddy was grown up and didn't need her anymore. Andromeda was ready to see her Ted again. In the end, Andromeda Tonks gave up her life with a light smile on her face. Like Ignotus, she greeted Death as an old friend. She was ready to go home.

**Yes, it's a song fic. Yes, I'm a little in disbelief myself. I don't really write song fics. I really wanted to do a youtube video of this instead but I suck at drawing so I couldn't make the scenes and I didn't want them to be "kind of" versions I could get from using other movies/shows. I know, I'm picky. But I couldn't get the song out of my head.**


End file.
